Expectativa
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. —Ketika sebuah kebahagiaan dan harapan yang diinginkan hanya bersifat sementara. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku menemanimu dari kegelapan yang menyelimutimu?" / Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, semi-AU (maybe?), typo(s), misstypo(s), hint shounen-ai, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. **__**—**__**Ketika sebuah kebahagiaan dan harapan yang diinginkan hanya bersifat sementara. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku menemanimu dari kegelapan yang menyelimutimu?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! Kesamaan ide hanyalah kebetulan belaka. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya, laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ dengan iris senada, pemain bayangan keenam Teikou. Pemain yang jarang diketahui oleh orang banyak karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Ia memasuki lapangan basket Teikou, seperti biasa. Rutinitasnya berjalan seperti biasa, ada Kise Ryouta yang selalu meneriakkan namanya, sedangkan ada Aomine Daiki yang akan balik meneriakinya. Murasakibara Atsushi yang sedang memakan kudapannya, Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang latihan, dan terakhir ada Midorima Shintarou yang sedang melatih _shoot_nya.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi selalu jahat kepadaku! Kurokocchi, bantu aku!" Kise berteriak dengan sangat kencang sambil memeluk Tetsuya, jangan lupakan air mata buayanya. Aomine mencak-mencak, merasa tidak suka dengan sifat Kise yang selalu mengadu kepada orang lain.

"Kise, harusnya kau yang lebih tahu diri! Tetsu sudah sesak nafas tuh gara-gara kau!" omel Aomine kepada Kise yang masih menjulurkan lidahnya kepadanya. Tetsuya tampak tenang hari ini, ia merasa tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Sejujurnya, ia merasa senang dengan perlakuan temannya ini. Walau cuma sementara...

"_Daijoubu desu_, Aomine-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Akhirnya Tetsuya membuka suaranya yang membuat Aomine membelalakkan matanya lebar, sementara Kise tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Apa yang kaukatakan, Tetsu? Kise itu sangat kasar!"

Mereka punya kekurangan,—

"Kaudengar itu, Aominecchi? Kurokocchi bilang ia tidak apa-apa! Kau hanya terlalu sensitif, Aominecchi!" Kise membalas ucapan Aomine tadi yang menyebabkan amarah Aomine jadi terpancing. "Kau..." Kise segera berlari dari sana sebelum terkena pukulan Aomine.

"Haah… Mereka benar-benar ya…" Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan Aomine dan Kise ini.

—mereka sama sekali tidak peka. Sama sekali.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan? Jangan bengong saja. Akashi bisa memarahimu." Suara _baritone_ itu mengagetkan Tetsuya dari bengongnya. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah orang itu, senyuman tipis ia tujukan kepada orang itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah bola basket untuk latihan. "_Hai_, Midorima-kun. Tentu saja aku ikut latihan." Dan Tetsuya pun melewatinya.

Shintarou tahu, ada yang aneh dengan Tetsuya akhir-akhir ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering terdiam, terkadang ia juga tidak menyahut perkataan orang lain. "Kenapa dia...?" Tapi secepat mungkin Shintarou menggelengkan kepalanya. "…untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku 'kan?"

Tetsuya berlatih _pass_nya agar menjadi lebih baik. Hal itu disambut senyuman dari Aomine dan juga terutama Akashi. Tetsuya membalas mereka dengan senyumannya juga, ia merasa bersemangat. Kemampuan _pass_nya juga semakin lancar.

Setelah latihan selesai, mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Terkadang terlihat mereka sedang tertawa bercanda bersama, kadang terjadi aksi ejek-ejekan dan pukul-pukulan—terutama untuk Aomine dan Kise—, Murasakibara yang asyik makan dan lupa dengan segalanya, Tetsuya, Akashi, dan Shintarou yang masih terlihat tenang.

BRUK!

Semuanya menoleh ke belakang, mereka melihat Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Dengan cepat, Akashi yang berada di dekatnya langsung membantu Tetsuya untuk berdiri. "Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sementara, tampang yang lainnya sudah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Tidak usah cemaskan aku. Aku tadi hanya kurang fokus ke jalanan saja." jawab Tetsuya sambil membersihkan pakaiannya. Jelas, jawaban Tetsuya itu salah besar. Bohong, semuanya bohong. Tetsuya adalah orang yang tidak pernah seceroboh itu, selalu hati-hati di jalan. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Tetsuya bisa terjatuh di jalan tiba-tiba?

Shintarou mengamati hal itu, di matanya jelas sekali bahwa Tetsuya berbohong. Tetapi ia hanya diam, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Pikirannya ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Tetsuya, tetapi egonya lebih besar dan hanya membuatnya terdiam dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Semuanya menjadi hening ketika Akashi sudah dijemput _limousine_nya, Aomine dan Kise sudah pulang bersama, dan Murasakibara yang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli _maibou_ kesukaannya. Tinggallah Shintarou dan Tetsuya yang sedang berjalan bersama.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak akrab, bahkan sama sekali tidak. Bukan teman, lebih tepatnya kenalan. Karena tidak ingin ada kecanggungan, Shintarou membuka suara duluan. "Kuroko, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Shintarou dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Maksud Midorima-kun apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Shintarou tidak mengerti, Tetsuya itu benar-benar tidak tahu atau … pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Kuroko, menurutku, kau sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Ada apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Shintarou memulai perkataannya. Tetsuya terdiam sebentar, langkah kakinya terhenti. Shintarou bisa melihat tatapan Tetsuya yang terlihat agak … nanar? Entahlah, Shintarou tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Aneh…?" Tetsuya membuka suaranya. Tatapannya tidak menatap Shintarou, melainkan ke arah tanah yang dipijakinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Midorima-kun. Jangan khawatir, aku normal. Ah, aku duluan ya Midorima-kun, apartemenku di sini. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Sekejap pandangan Shintarou kepada Tetsuya langsung menghilang. Tetsuya sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan cepat. Apakah laki-laki itu ingin menghindarinya? Shintarou tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya memuaskan.

Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, kadang ia menaikkan kacamatanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang Tetsuya, antara penasaran dan tidak.

"Aku tidak akan mengurus tentang Kuroko. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku 'kan?"

—Shintarou tidak akan mengurus Tetsuya karena sejak awal mereka bukan teman. Hanya kenalan yang kebetulan ada di dalam satu klub yang sama.

Iya 'kan?

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan lima. Sudah lima kali—atau mungkin lebih?—Shintarou melihat Tetsuya terjatuh. Pertama, saat ia sedang ingin memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat Tetsuya terjatuh saat sedang membawa beberapa tumpuk buku. Oke, ia pikir hal ini masih normal karena berat badan Tetsuya yang begitu ringan.

Kedua, saat ia sedang duduk di dalam kelas, saat Tetsuya maju ke depan guru untuk mempresentasikan hasil pekerjaannya, ia kembali terjatuh. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu terkejut. Agak aneh memang, lagipula... Tidak ada apa-apa 'kan di kelas itu?

Ketiga, saat ia sedang istirahat dan meminum sup kacang merahnya, ia melihat Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba terjatuh saat sedang meminum _vanilla milkshake_nya. Shintarou melihat Tetsuya dari kejauhan, ia tidak ingin menjadi saksi mata hal itu.

Keempat, kelima, dan mungkin seterusnya Shintarou makin tidak mengerti. Tetsuya tidak punya alasan khusus untuk kejatuhannya yang tiba-tiba 'kan? Tetsuya itu tidak sakit—kira-kira itulah yang disimpulkan Shintarou—, ia hanya laki-laki yang normal—menurut penuturan Tetsuya sebelumnya—.

Shintarou kembali dipertemukan dengan Tetsuya saat ia sedang berada di perpustakaan, saat itu ia sedang melihat Tetsuya yang kesusahan untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Niat Shintarou ingin membantunya, tapi ia melihat tubuh kecil lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu tumbang duluan, ia langsung memapahnya. "Kuroko!"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Shintarou, ekspresinya antara terkejut dan juga tidak. "Midorima-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Shintarou makin kesal, Tetsuya semakin terlihat orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang terlihat seperti diinterogasi oleh para polisi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sekolah sudah mau ditutup!" Tetsuya terdiam. Shintarou terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya karena sikap Tetsuya yang terlihat datar acuh tak acuh.

"_Sumimasen_, Midorima-kun. Aku lupa melihat jam." ujar Tetsuya pelan dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Alasan yang sangat tidak logis, padahal baru saja saat ia memasuki perpustakaan, ia melihat Tetsuya yang melirik ke arah jam dinding. Tetsuya berbohong? Atas dasar apa?

"Kuroko, kau sebenarnya kenapa? Bukannya aku peduli, aku hanya menanyakannya saja."

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti saat Shintarou menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Shintarou, tetap diam di sana. Mulutnya membentuk beberapa kalimat, "Aku … tidak kenapa-napa."

"Ucapanmu terlihat ada keraguan, Kuroko. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." kata Shintarou sambil menaiki kacamatanya. Tetsuya mencelos, perkataan Shintarou sangat menohok hatinya. Perlahan, tangan Tetsuya dikepal erat.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Midorima-kun? Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhenti bersikap bahwa kau tahu segalanya tentangku." jawab Tetsuya datar tetapi terselip nada lirih di setiap kata-katanya. Shintarou menggigit bibirnya, harusnya ia tidak mengawali pembicaraannya tadi, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran, Kuroko. Aku tidak tahu segalanya tentangmu, siapa juga yang mau peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli denganmu, sama sekali tidak." Tapi perkataan itu keluar sendiri dari mulut Shintarou tanpa sadar. Tetsuya makin mengepalkan tangannya, lelaki beriris _aquamarine_ itu menatap ke arah Shintarou.

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTILAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADAKU! JANGAN BERSIKAP SOK TAHU TENTANG KEHIDUPANKU! AKU JUGA … AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU DIPEDULIKAN … KOK!" Akhirnya Tetsuya membentak Shintarou dan membuat lelaki bersurai hijau itu terhenyak. Belum sempat Shintarou mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Tetsuya sudah menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan Shintarou di dalam perpustakaan yang akan ditutup itu sendirian.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia melihat sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru muda terjatuh di hadapannya. _Pasti ini punya Kuroko... _batinnya. Dipungutnya buku itu, kemudian ia menaruhnya ke dalam tasnya. _Mungkin ini bakal menjadi petunjuk..._

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih, Tetsuya tidak masuk ke sekolah. Hal itu membuat sebagian orang yang kenal dan dekat dengannya menjadi cemas, pasalnya Tetsuya anak yang rajin dan tidak pernah membolos sekolah. Dan juga sekarang keterangannya alfa.

"Kurokocchi ke mana ya…? Sudah seminggu lebih loh dia tidak masuk…" ucap Kise sambil mondar-mandir di dalam _gym_ dengan menaruh tangannya di dagunya; pose berpikir.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Biasanya Tetsu tidak akan tidak pernah masuk." Aomine ikut menimpali ucapan Kise. Tapi ucapan Aomine yang mengasihani Tetsuya berubah menjadi ucapan yang menusuk Tetsuya. "Mungkin lebih baik kalau Tetsu tidak masuk, hah... Dia 'kan menyusahkan."

Tepat sekali saat itu Shintarou ingin masuk ke dalam _gym_ itu, tapi terhenti saat mendengar suara Aomine yang membawa nama-nama Tetsuya. Selanjutnya, lelaki bersurai hijau itu bisa mendengar suara Kise yang ikut-ikutan setuju dengan ucapan Aomine.

"Kurokocchi bukannya begitu ya? Dia 'kan selalu bergantung kepadamu, Aominecchi. Hihi, mengingatnya aku jadi ingin tertawa." ujar Kise diselingi dengan kikikan kecil. Di luar, Shintarou menajamkan pendengarannya. Berharap apa yang ia dengar sekarang itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka menjelek-jeleki Tetsuya dari belakang. Mereka 'kan—

"Kuro-chin sebenarnya mengganggu. Bahkan ia tidak bisa _shoot _maupun _dunk_. Benar-benar payah." Kali ini terdengar suara Murasakibara, suaranya yang terdengar sangat malas itu terdengar jelas sekali.

"Ha, Kuroko hanya sebuah alat untuk kita menang saja. Ia berguna, tapi suatu saat kita takkan membutuhkannya dan kita akan mendapatkan penggantinya." Oh, bunuhlah Shintarou saat ini. Suara kaptennya, Akashi Seijuurou, juga ikut-ikutan? Apakah ini semua perbuatannya Akashi? Akashi hanya menggunakan Tetsuya sebagai alat? Bukan teman...? Bukan menjadi selama yang Shintarou lihat?

"Midorima. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Jangan menghalangi pintu dan cepatlah masuk." Ucapan Akashi membuat Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara sontak melihat ke arah pintu, tempat di mana Shintarou berada. Mau tidak mau, ia harus keluar dari persembunyiannya. Akashi menyeringai, "Apa saja yang kaudengar, Midorima?"

Shintarou terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi sama sekali. Akashi membuka mulutnya sekali lagi, "Kuartikan itu sebagai jawaban ya. Pikiranmu sama dengan kami 'kan? Bahwa Kuroko itu hanyalah alat? Alat yang dibutuhkan Teikou untuk menang?"

"Kupikir ucapanmu itu sungguh keterlaluan, Akashi." Perkataan Shintarou membuat Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara terkejut. Shintarou berani menantang Akashi. Di sisi lain, Akashi merasa tertantang karena Shintarou berani menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata seperti itu. "Oh? Aku tidak merasakannya."

"Sungguh. Aku pikir itu keterlaluan, sana pergi minta maaf kepadanya. Termasuk kalian bertiga."

Alis Akashi terangkat satu, sementara laki-laki bersurai _navy blue_, kuning, dan ungu pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Kau berani memerintahku juga, Midorima? Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kuroko 'kan?"

"Ap—" Ucapan Shintarou terputus karena ia mengingat sesuatu.

Benar juga ya… Bukannya ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Tetsuya? Bukannya dia dengan Tetsuya itu hanya sebatas kenalan? Dan bukan teman? Kenapa ia jadi peduli sekali dengan laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu?

_**"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTILAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADAKU! JANGAN BERSIKAP SOK TAHU TENTANG KEHIDUPANKU**__**—"**_

Di saat itu juga, ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan—atau lebih tepatnya bentakan—dari Tetsuya. Akashi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang melihat Shintarou terdiam hanya memandangnya lekat-lekat. Lalu, Shintarou lebih memilih untuk keluar dari _gym _itu sebelum nantinya ia jadi sakit kepala.

Di luar _gym_, tepatnya di taman sekolah, entah ia sadar atau sedang berhalusinasi, ia melihat Tetsuya yang sedang duduk memandangi taman sekolah itu yang kurang terawat.

"Kuroko…?" Shintarou mencoba mempastikan. Dan Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Shintarou, tatapan matanya terlihat agak terkejut, kemudian ia terdiam. Tidak menyahuti panggilan dari Shintarou.

"Kau masih marah?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shintarou pun juga tidak terjawab. Seolah-olah angin lalu saja. Mau tidak mau, Shintarou mendekat ke arah Tetsuya lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf, Kuroko. Aku—"

"Tidak p—erlu me … minta maaf, Midorima-kun. Aku juga … salah waktu itu…" Akhirnya Tetsuya membuka suaranya, tetapi Shintarou mendengar ada yang aneh dengan suaranya. Suaranya terdengar aneh dan putus-putus? Atau Shintarou salah dengar?

"Kuroko, kau kenapa?" Shintarou menanyakan hal itu lagi. Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, tidak berani membuka suaranya. Shintarou menggoyangkan badan Tetsuya, "Kuroko… jawab aku… oi."

"Midori…ma-kun… ke—kenapa? A—ku baik-baik saja … kok. T—tidak usah … khawatirkan aku …" ucap Tetsuya pelan namun terputus-putus. Sungguh, Shintarou ingin membuang sifat _tsun_nya itu dan segera membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaannya. "Kuroko—KUROKO!"

Belum selesai Shintarou berbicara, Tetsuya sudah ambruk duluan di pelukan Shintarou. Lelaki bersurai hijau itu panik, ia langsung memapah lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk segera bergegas ke rumah sakit terdekat. Niat awal Shintarou ingin menghubungi teman-temannya, tetapi tidak jadi karena mengingat perkataan mereka tadi.

"Aku… sebenarnya… kenapa…?"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sekarang Shintarou sedang duduk, terdiam. Setengah syok dengan ucapan dokter tadi. Sekarang ia menatap Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Ia tidak menyangka …

_"Apa? Apa yang dokter katakan tadi?! _

_"_Spinocerebellar Degeneration _atau _Ataxia_. Dia terkena penyakit itu, yang memungkinkan saraf-saraf di bagian tangan, kaki, dan mulut menjadi rusak." jelas dokter bersurai _silver_, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Shintarou menggigit bibirnya, benarkah Tetsuya terkena penyakit itu? Penyakit yang sangat berbahaya itu? _

_"Tidak! Dokter pasti berbohong!" Shintarou masih mencoba mengelak, mencoba menyangkal bahwa ucapan Mayuzumi tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan. Mayuzumi memegang bahu Shintarou, memintanya untuk tetap tenang karena ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. "Maaf, Midorima-san. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kuroko-san terkena penyakit itu. Kami akan berusaha semampunya__…"_

_Mayuzumi pergi meninggalkan Shintarou yang sedang terdiam di sana. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

Tangan Shintarou memegang _handphone_ berwarna hijaunya. Antara iya atau tidak untuk mengirimi pesan kepada teman-teman setim basketnya. "Mungkin aku tidak usah mengiriminya. Mereka akan menganggapnya lelucon."

_Handphone_ hijau itu diletakkan kembali di sakunya. Iris hijaunya masih menatap lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ yang terbaring lemah di kasur itu. Shintarou kadang tak habis pikir, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Bukankah ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat cuek dan tidak mempedulikan sekitar? Kenapa hanya karena Tetsuya ia jadi begini? Ia dan Tetsuya bukan apa-apa 'kan?

Iya 'kan? Pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang di pikiran Shintarou. Terus mengganjal dan tidak dapat hilang sebelum ia temukan jawabannya.

Di mana jawaban yang seharusnya? Shintarou merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia.

Tetsuya yang sekarang ia lihat dan Tetsuya yang dulu ia lihat sebenarnya sama, tapi menurut Shintarou berbeda. Lagi? Apanya yang berbeda? Ia merasa baru kenal dengan Tetsuya.

Perlahan di tasnya ia mengambil buku berwarna biru muda yang ia temukan di perpustakaan tadi. Ia membuka buku berwarna biru muda tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

_Senin, 12 Agustus 20xx_

_Hari ini aku sedang bermain basket, melatih _pass_ku. Teman-temanku sangat hebat, terutama Aomine-kun. Dengan sangat cepat Aomine-kun bisa merebut bola dari lawan dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring._

_Aku sangat suka permainan basketnya__…_

_Selasa, 13 Agustus 20xx_

_Hari ini aku melihat Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sedang bercanda-canda. Kise-kun diejek oleh Aomine-kun, lalu Kise-kun datang ke arahku sambil memelukku._

_Perilaku mereka berdua sangat lucu._

_Rabu, 14 Agustus 20xx_

_Hari ini aku terjatuh kembali. Apakah penyakitku tambah parah ya? Tapi, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Aku juga tidak ingin mereka semua menyadarinya._

_Tetapi… kenapa rasanya ada yang menyadarinya ya?_

_Kamis, 15 Agustus 20xx_

_Hari ini aku berbicara dengan Midorima-kun. Aku pun tidak menyangka bisa berbicara dengannya walau hanya sebentar._

_Dan kenapa… ia tahu kalau aku berbohong?_

Shintarou mendecak kesal. Tulisannya hanya sampai di sana saja, ia ingin langsung mengembalikan buku itu kepada Tetsuya segera.

"Engh…" Iris _baby blue_ itu terbuka perlahan, jari-jarinya bergerak sedikit. Shintarou terkejut sekaligus bahagia karena Tetsuya sudah bangun. Tetsuya langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri dan menemukan Shintarou yang sedang berdiri di sana dengan tatapan khawatir.

Shintarou merasa dirinya yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Seperti apa yang ia lihat kepada Tetsuya.

"Mi…dorima-kun? Apa yang … kaulakukan di—di sini?" tanya Tetsuya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Shintarou tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, sifat _tsun _dalam dirinya seperti sudah hilang dan berganti dengan sifat _dere_nya. "Kuroko. Kau … baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Ah, pertanyaan yang sama terulang kembali. Keduanya merasa _familiar_. Tetapi kali ini Shintarou ingin mendengar Tetsuya menjawab 'ya' dari bibirnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Ung… kalau kujawab iya … M—Midorima-kun pasti a … kan menolaknya." Jeda. "Mungkin … harus kujawab … dengan jujur …. Aku …—Sebelumnya, Mido…rima-kun sudah menge…tahuinya 'kan?"

Shintarou mengerti maksud tersirat Tetsuya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menganggukkan kepalanya. Walau dalam hati ia tidak ingin mengingat percakapannya dengan dokter Mayuzumi tadi. Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Aku tahu… aku tahu… Aku pasti … t—tidak akan hidup … lebih lama lagi…"

"Kuroko!" Shintarou berteriak dengan keras, tapi terselip nada pilu di pengucapannya. "Jangan… Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan mati! Kau pasti hidup… Percayalah…"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya menggenggam erat selimut yang ia pakai. "Semua orang … pasti berharap d—demikian. Termasuk aku." Pandangannya kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan di sana. "Tapi… Sudah tidak a—ada harapan lagi ya… semuanya musnah. Aku tahu … aku tahu … aku itu tidak berarti di mata kalian…"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di salah satu pipi Tetsuya. Tetsuya terbelalak kaget, sementara sang pelaku penamparan itu menggigit bibirnya. "Kuroko… Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi! Hentikan… Cukup… Siapa yang bilang tidak ada yang mempedulikanmu?! Aku masih memedulikanmu…" perlahan tapi pasti, suara Shintarou berubah menjadi lirihan.

Tetsuya terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Apakah ucapan Shintarou dapat dipercaya? Dia sudah dikhianati oleh teman-temannya yang lain 'kan? Untuk terakhir kali, bisakah ia memercayai laki-laki di hadapannya ini?

"Kuroko," suara Shintarou menginterupsi pikirannya. "Bolehkah aku… memanggil nama kecilmu…? Untuk yang terakhir kali…?"

"Ha, tentu saja… Kaubilang … ini takkan ja—di pertemuan … terakhir kita…, Shintarou-kun." ujar Tetsuya sambil terkikik pelan. Shintarou yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal dengan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya. "Aku 'kan cuma berkata saja … T—Tetsuya… Oh ya, Tetsuya. Aku ingin mengembalikanmu ini."

Shintarou menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru muda tersebut kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut, "Ini 'kan… p—punyaku…"

"Aku menemukannya di perpustakan waktu itu. Kau menjatuhkannya…" kata Shintarou sambil bersandar. Tetsuya menatap ke arah Shintarou, "_Arigatou…_" dan Shintarou hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Siapa sangka, mereka berdua mengalami perubahan. Perubahan yang sangat kecil sehingga beberapa orang banyak yang tidak menyadarinya. Percakapan saat itu adalah percakapan terpanjang mereka berdua.

Mereka berharap … Bisakah mereka berdua terus bersama agar bisa saling berbicara seperti ini lagi? Dengan senyum yang terukir masing-masing di wajah mereka?

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Esoknya, Shintarou sengaja ingin pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan Shintarou nekat untuk membolos latihan basket demi Tetsuya. Tapi sayangnya rencana Shintarou langsung gagal total karena Akashi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Midorima. Kau mau ke mana? Kau belum latihan basket 'kan?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan sinis, dan Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Akashi. Aomine ikut-ikut menyambar, "Betul kata Akashi. Kau terlihat buru-buru. Ada apa?"

Ucapan normal yang penuh dengan nada sarkastik di dalamnya. Menarik. Mereka semua berniat mencegat Shintarou.

"Midorimacchi, latihan dulu. Atau kau mau menceritakan kepada kami apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Kise juga ikut-ikutan. Tidak biasanya model bersurai kuning ini serius. Begitu juga dengan Murasakibara, laki-laki tinggi ini juga terlihat serius. "Mido-chin, jangan kabur atau aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Mereka adalah teman-temannya. Ya, teman-temannya.

"Jangan halangi aku. Aku sedang buru-buru. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut latihan basket." Terpaksa Shintarou harus mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut yang dapat menyebabkan pembicaraan yang lebih panjang lagi. Akashi menyeringai, ia berjalan pelan ke arah Shintarou. "Apa itu, hm?"

"Mido-chin… Jangan menyembunyikannya dari kami… Kita 'kan teman…"

Shintarou terdiam. Ucapan Murasakibara membuat hatinya mencelos. Bahkan Shintarou tidak tahu harus menyebut mereka teman atau tidak. Ia terlalu emosi saat itu.

Akashi masih menghadiahinya tatapan tajam, Aomine dan Kise yang tidak sabaran, serta Murasakibara yang serius. Shintarou menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Aku ingin menjenguk Tetsuya. Sudah, biarkan aku pergi. Aku tahu, kalian hanya akan terdiam jika mendengar Tetsuya masuk rumah sakit."

Shintarou segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan empat orang bersurai warna-warni terdiam di sana. Hati mereka mencelos mendengar nama itu. Nama yang mereka rendahkan.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin 'kan di dunia ini? Semuanya bisa saja terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan kita?

Dan bukannya seorang teman… Akan menjenguk temannya yang sakit?

"…"

Di saat yang sama, Shintarou sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat di mana Tetsuya di rawat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia pun masuk ke dalam dan bergegas menuju kamar Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya." panggil Shintarou saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamar rawat Tetsuya. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Shintarou yang tengah membawa beberapa barang, serta Shintarou yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "_Doumo_, Shintarou-kun. Kau … datang cepat sekali."

Shintarou menaruh barang-barangnya yang kelewat berat itu, kemudian ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tetsuya. "Eng… ya. Aku khawatir tentangmu, takutnya ada apa-apa. Tadi ada kendala sedikit…"

Tetsuya melirik ke arah jam. Pukul setengah tiga sore. Masih ada waktu. "Kendala…?" Shintarou mengangguk. Iris hijaunya melihat ke arah langit-langit yang berwarna biru muda cerah melalui jendela kamar itu. "Warna rambutmu… Sama seperti warna langit ini. Sama-sama biru muda."

"Yah…" Tetsuya menjawab seadanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hati terdalam ia menyimpan sebuah harapan yang besar, yang kini ia tutup rapat-rapat. "Tetapi … jika langitnya sudah menggelap, sudah … tidak mirip lagi … dengan warna rambut—ku."

Shintarou terdiam. Dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mengalami nostalgia, sejak pertama kali ia dan Tetsuya bertemu. Dan juga sejak pertama kali ia dan Tetsuya berbicara bersama.

Kadang Shintarou berpikir, hidup ini berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Baru ia merasa kemarin melihat Tetsuya yang berekspresi datar dan selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja, sekarang ia melihat Tetsuya yang rapuh dengan sedikit ekspresi terulas di wajahnya.

Shintarou berharap Tetsuya bisa tahan lebih lama lagi. Dia ingin memanfaatkan waktu-waktu terakhirnya bersama dengan Tetsuya.

…Sekali saja dan semoga belum terlambat.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Shintarou mengunjungi Tetsuya di rumah sakit. Tetapi kondisi Tetsuya bukannya membaik, malah semakin memburuk. Ia harus dipapah ketika sedang ingin berjalan, tulisannya semakin susah dibaca, dan perkataannya semakin tidak jelas. Sehingga Tetsuya menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk memudahkan ia dan Shintarou berkomunikasi.

Sedari tadi Shintarou tidak bisa tenang. Pasalnya, lelaki bersurai kuning yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu tidak bisa diam. Oh, kenapa bisa ada Kise? Awal mulanya, Shintarou ingin pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian, tetapi hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Di depan gerbang sekolah, lelaki bersurai hijau itu bisa melihat Akashi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara berdiri di gerbang sekolah tersebut. Tapi kali ini ada yang beda, mereka ingin ikut Shintarou untuk pergi ke rumah sakit—dan Shintarou menyetujuinya. Mereka harus melihat kondisi Tetsuya saat ini.

"314, …315, …316, … dan 317. Nah, ini dia kamar Tetsuya." ujar Shintarou pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar 117 tersebut. Akashi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara tercengang, di hadapannya sudah ada Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit itu. "Tetsuya. Akashi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara datang untuk menjengukmu."

_**"Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku. Aku sangat senang**__**…" **_terdapat jeda sebentar, sebelum Tetsuya menggerakkan tangannya. _**"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"**_ Semua orang yang berdiri di sana terpaku, tidak mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya kecuali Shintarou. Shintarou menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Tetsuya bertanya, bagaimana kabar kalian…"

Suasana di sana menjadi canggung. Aomine yang pertama kali menjawabnya, "Uh… Aku baik-baik saja kok, Tetsu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Perasaannya campur aduk, dia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tetsuya ataupun menanyakannya. Dan sekarang? Tetsuya menanyakannya kepada semuanya.

_**"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun. Doakan aku cepat sembuh ya…" **_bohong. Tentu saja itu sebuah dusta. Mereka mana tahu penyakit yang diderita oleh Tetsuya? Hanya Shintarou yang tahu dan itu sangat menyakitkan sekali. "Tetsuya bilang 'Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun. Doakan aku cepat sembuh ya…' begitu." Shintarou menjelaskan dan Aomine mengangguk.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja kok, Kurokocchi…" Kise meremas pakaiannya. Merasa canggung berbicara dengan Tetsuya saat ini. "Dan juga… _gomennasai_…" Lagi-lagi Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kuro-chin harus cepat sembuh ya… Biar bisa main lagi bersama-sama… Kita 'kan _Kiseki no Sedai_…" jawab Murasakibara yang membuat hati semua orang di sana mencelos. "Aku sekarang menyadari… tanpa Kuro-chin, semuanya … terasa kosong…"

Sudah cukup, Shintarou tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. _Usaha yang sia-sia Murasakibara, Tetsuya … dia tidak akan … _Terakhir, Akashi perlahan melangkah ke arah Tetsuya. Ia memegang tangan Tetsuya, "Jawabanku sama seperti mereka. Ah, cepat sembuh, Kuroko. Kau dibutuhkan di dalam tim kami."

_**"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun. Aku akan sembuh**__**… Biar seperti kata Murasakibara-kun, kita akan bermain bersama-sama lagi…" **_Tetsuya menggerakkan tangannya. Akashi tentu bisa pergerakan tangan Tetsuya walaupun hanya sedikit, yang penting ia tahu garis besarnya. "Aku menunggumu, Kuroko. Di lapangan nanti."

_**"Ya**__**… Aku akan berusaha… menjadi yang terbaik…" **_makna tersirat dalam ucapan Tetsuya adalah berusaha agar ia bisa cepat sembuh dan menyenangkan hati teman-temannya. Akashi berbalik dan melangkah menuju Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. "Kami keluar untuk membeli makanan sebentar. Nanti kami akan kembali."

Shintarou mengangguk mengiyakan. Pintu ditutup dan tinggallah lelaki bersurai hijau dan _baby blue_ dalam satu ruangan. _**"Aku punya sebuah harapan… tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin tercapai ya…"**_ Tetsuya menggerakkan tangannya sambil memasang wajah yang sedih.

"Apa yang kaukatakan Tetsuya? Jika kau berusaha kau bisa menggapai harapanmu!" jelas Shintarou dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan. Ia sungguh membenci Tetsuya yang bersikap lemah, ia membenci Tetsuya yang sangat rapuh. Ke mana Tetsuya yang tegar itu? Ke mana Tetsuya yang selalu berpikir optimis?

_**"Shintarou-kun… Apa yang kaulakukan saat aku pergi?" **_Tetsuya bertanya kepada Shintarou yang kini sedang memasang wajah terkejut. "Ap—! Tetsuya, kenapa kau—" Sebelum Shintarou selesai berbicara, jari telunjuk Tetsuya sudah diletakkan tepat di bibir Shintarou sehingga membuat wajah sang _shooter _itu memerah. _**"Jawab saja, Shintarou-kun."**_

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau harus tetap hidup, Tetsuya. Kau ini seolah-olah bukan Tetsuya yang kukenal." Shintarou mencoba menyangkal, tetapi ia tahu yang ia lakukan itu sia-sia.

_**"Shintarou-kun juga seolah-olah bukan Shintarou-kun yang kukenal. Sejak kapan Shintarou-kun yang kukenal sangat peduli kepadaku?" **_

Skakmat. Shintarou terdiam, Tetsuya juga ikut terdiam. "A—Ah… Aku…"

_Aku kenapa? Kenapa lidahku kelu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya? Semua perkataanya benar 'kan? _

"Kami datang!" Percakapan mereka berdua diinterupsi oleh suara ceria Kise yang datang sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Diikuti Aomine, Murasakibara yang sedang mengemil, dan terakhir Akashi.

Akashi memberikan Shintarou sebuah minuman sup kacang merah yang langsung diterima oleh Shintarou. Di dalam kamar 317 tersebut terdengar sedikit ramai. Perilaku Aomine dan Kise yang selalu mengundang tawa, Murasakibara yang selalu makan, Akashi dan segala perintahnya. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, bahkan ia hampir kelepasan tertawa.

Shintarou mengamati dari kejauhan. Senyum yang ditampilkan Tetsuya itu tulus, tanpa paksaan atau apapun. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia melihat Tetsuya tersenyum seperti itu. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ia melihat hal itu…

Dan juga terakhir kalinya…

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Sudah sebulan lamanya Tetsuya dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisinya semakin memburuk. Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan, menulis, ataupun berbicara. Menggerakkan tangan pun sudah susah. Seluruh sarafnya mati rasa dan juga kerusakan sarafnya sudah semakin parah.

Dan sekarang, Shintarou sedang bersama dengan Tetsuya di taman rumah sakit. Shintarou membawa Tetsuya mengelilingi taman dengan menggunakan kursi roda, "Tetsuya…"

Shintarou ingin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Kalau perlu ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Perkataan Mayuzumi yang berkata bahwa Tetsuya tidak bisa hidup lebih dari hari ini membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"…kau harus sembuh ya…" ucap Shintarou mengulangi perkataannya yang dulu. Tetsuya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Setiap pemandangan yang ada ia lihat dalam iris _aquamarine_ itu membawa kenangan baik.

Iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya melihat ke arah bunga yang berwarna biru tua yang menarik perhatiannya. Coba saja tangannya bisa ia gerakkan, ia sudah mengambil bunga itu dan meletakkannya di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah mengelilingi taman tersebut, Tetsuya dan Shintarou pun kembali ke dalam kamar nomor 317. Tetsuya berbaring di atas kasur dengan bantuan Shintarou. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Tetsuya… kautahu… Aku itu sangat jahat dulu…"

Tetap hening, tetapi tatapan Tetsuya mengartikan bahwa ia mendengar ucapan Shintarou tadi. Shintarou melanjutkan, "Sejak bertemu denganmu, ah… pertemuan kedua kali denganmu, aku merasa ada yang berubah dalam diriku… yah…"

Jujur saja, Shintarou merindukan suara Tetsuya yang terus menerus berbicara kepadanya. Andai saja Tetsuya tidak masuk rumah sakit, andai saja Tetsuya tidak terkena penyakit ini, andai saja… andai saja…

"Tetsuya… Pertemuan kita … sangat singkat sekali…" Shintarou menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang didudukinya. Iris hijaunya berubah jadi redup, menatap ke arah Tetsuya yang kini sedang menatap dirinya juga. "…Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku menemanimu dari kegelapan yang menyelimutimu?"

Shintarou bisa melihat kepala Tetsuya yang sedikit bergerak—mengangguk. Shintarou sekarang tahu, perasaannya kepada Tetsuya. Menurut Shintarou, Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. "Kau… yang mengajarkanku apa itu arti kepedulian…"

Tetes-tetes air turun dari iris hijau Shintarou. Itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit terkejut. Lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu tidak pernah melihat seorang Midorima Shintarou menangis. Tidak pernah. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

"Kalau sebuah … keajaiban bisa terjadi. Aku berharap … kita bisa terus bersama. Kau … tidak perlu menderita … seperti ini, Tetsuya…" ujar Shintarou sambil sesegukan. Air mata yang ia bendung tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya bisa meninggal kapan saja.

"Tetsuya… Kumohon jangan pergi… Aku…"

Tiit.. Tiit... Tiit... Tiit...

Iris _baby blue_ tersebut merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Tetsuya merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas, seakan-akan bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Aku merasa … aku membuang waktuku yang … berharga ini…" Tetsuya sebenarnya juga tidak ingin Shintarou terus bersedih seperti ini. Ini… bukan Shintarou yang ia kenal lagi. Shintarou yang ia kenal tidak pernah menangis 'kan?

Bahkan, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tiit... Tiit.. Tiit...

"Tetsuya, aku itu … tidak berguna ya? Aku ini seorang yang sangat bodoh… Sangat… Bahkan aku belum … menikmati waktu denganmu secara … bebas dan bukan di sini…" kata Shintarou dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Tetsuya ingin memaksakan dirinya untuk segera memeluk Shintarou dan menenangkan dirinya.

Tiit.. Tiit...

Tetsuya memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Shintarou. Saat sudah sampai di ujung kasur, ia berusaha keras untuk membuat dirinya terjatuh ke arah Shintarou. Dan usaha itu berhasil, berhasil membuat Shintarou terkejut.

"Tetsuya…?" Sekarang Shintarou sedang mendekap Tetsuya. Iris _baby blue_ Tetsuya menatap lemah ke arah Shintarou yang mengisyaratkan _jangan menangis lagi, Shintarou-kun. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis… _Shintarou makin mendekap Tetsuya dengan erat.

Tiiit... Tiiit...

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Shintarou menjerit dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin perpisahan yang seperti ini. Tetsuya memandangi Shintarou sambil memberikan isyarat kepadanya. _Shintarou-kun, jangan lupakan aku ya__… Selamat tinggal…_ iris _baby blue_ itu mulai menutup perlahan.

"Tidak, Tetsuya… Jangan pergi…"

Tiiiiiittt…

Waktu Shintarou seolah-olah berhenti saat itu juga, dengan Tetsuya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi di dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin memanggil dokter-dokter tetapi seluruh anggota geraknya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia masih tidak memercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Tetsuya… Hei, Tetsuya… Bangun…" kata Shintarou sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Tetsuya, tetapi tidak ada respon. "Tetsuya… Bangun, Tetsuya… Nanti aku belikan _vanilla milkshake_ loh…" Tetap tidak ada respon. Shintarou membawa tubuh Tetsuya ke atas kasur dan kaki-kakinya dipaksa digerakkan untuk memanggil dokter.

"Aa—" Dia berlari kencang, secepat mungkin harus memanggil dokter yang ada. "—Tetsu…ya—"

Setelah ia menemukan dokter, para dokter pun bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya. Shintarou menunggu di depan, dengan rasa sangat cemas. Oh, dia juga tahu kalau semua kegiatan dokter di dalam akan jadi sia-sia. Makanya, ia harus kuat.

Greek...

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro yang memakai jasnya. Raut wajah dokter bersurai _silver_ itu berubah menjadi sedih. "Midorima-san… maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami…"

Shintarou tahu. Makanya ia harus tegar untuk mendengarnya. "…Kuroko-san tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi… Ia, sudah … dinyatakan meninggal…"

"Ah—" Shintarou tidak ingin banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini. Tetsuya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, sudah tidak ada. Perkataan itu bagaikan jarum yang menohok hati Shintarou. "…Ha…"

"Saya tahu anda pasti akan syok. Tapi inilah kebenarannya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi…" ujar Mayuzumi. "Tenanglah… Jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan…, aku menemukan ini di balik bantal Kuroko-san…" Mayuzumi pun melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Shintarou di sana sendiri sambil menerima buku berwarna biru muda di sana.

Shintarou membukanya, menuju ke halaman yang paling akhir ia baca. Dengan tulisan Tetsuya yang agak acak-acakan, mungkinkah ia … sudah berusaha untuk menulis?

_Rabu, 25 September 20xx_

_Hari ini aku dan Shintarou-kun berbicara bersama-sama lagi. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kami bisa sedekat ini. Hanya karena sebuah pertemuan yang tidak sengaja._

_Aku sangat senang sekali, karena Shintarou-kun datang menjengukku setiap hari pulang sekolah. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya… tapi itu tidak mungkin ya..._

_Kamis, 26 September 20xx_

_Aku senang sekali… Sangat senang… Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini… Andai saja aku tidak terkena penyakit ini…_

_Ketika Shintarou-kun membaca halaman terakhir ini, berarti aku sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Aku ingin berterima kasih karena Shintarou-kun selalu bersamaku, menemaniku… Aku tidak akan melupakanmu…_

"Jangan pergi… ucapan yang tidak akan pernah bisa tercapai ya…" Shintarou bergumam sambil meremas buku kecil itu. "…sampai kapan pun aku akan mengingatmu, Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Hujan turun begitu deras, menampakkan langit yang begitu gelap. Kini Shintarou sedang berada tepat di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' itu.

"Halo, apa kabar, Tetsuya?" Shintarou menaruh sebuket bunga akasia putih di sana. Kemudian, Shintarou juga menaruh beberapa bunga berwarna biru tua yang pernah Tetsuya lihat di taman rumah sakit. "Kuharap kabarmu baik-baik saja… Aku memberikanmu bunga berwarna biru tua ini… Kausuka 'kan?"

Hening. Hujan semakin deras, bersamaan juga Shintarou yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Sekarang warna langit tidak berwarna biru muda lagi, melainkan warna hitam yang sangat kelam…"

Tes. Tes.

Tubuh Shintarou bergetar, dingin air hujan mengenai kulitnya. Seketika bulir-bulir bening pun turun dari mata Shintarou. "Aku masih belum bisa merelakan kepergianmu, Tetsuya… Pertemuan kita begitu … singkat…"

Kondisi di sana hening, hanya ada isak tangis yang berasal dari Shintarou. "…takdir yang berkehendak bukan? Harapanku tidak tercapai…" jeda. Shintarou menyeka air matanya. "Harusnya… aku tidak menangis ya…? Aku 'kan … tidak pernah menangis…"

"Tetsuya… Selamanya… aku tidak akan melupakanmu… Meskipun aku sangat susah untuk … menyebutkan kata ini…" diambilnya beberapa bunga biru tua yang ada di tangannya, kemudian disebarkannya di nisan itu.

Shintarou berdiri dari tempatnya. Iris hijaunya tampak redup, melihat ke arah nisan Tetsuya itu. "Bunga _forget-me-not_ yang kausukai itu, Tetsuya… Aku membawakannya untukmu…"

Shintarou tahu apa yang Tetsuya sukai. Shintarou tahu apa yang Tetsuya benci. Pertemuan yang singkat telah menumbuhkan banyak hasil yang besar—walaupun akhirnya dipenuhi dengan kepedihan. "Tetsuya… Selamat tinggal…"

"Aku…" tenggorokan Shintarou terasa kering saat mengucapkan kata itu. "…akan sangat senang sekali… jika… kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

"Harapanku adalah … semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu… Selamat tinggal… Tetsuya… Aku, menyayangimu…"

.

.

.

_**"Harapanku adalah ingin terus bersama dengan teman-temanku dan dengan Shintarou-kun juga. Walau itu terasa mustahil, aku yakin suatu saat harapanku akan tercapai**__**…" —Kuroko Tetsuya**_

.

.

.

Fin

A/N: weks, apa yang Rei buat kali ini? Tetsuya berekspresi? Shintarou jadi melankolis? Sebuah hint MidoKuro yang agak kacau? Oh, bahkan Rei bingung mau buat apa. Rei nggak bisa buat romansa sih…

Omake:

Sinar pagi matahari sudah menyala terang, sosok lelaki bersurai hijau pun sedang duduk di meja makan dan sedang menunggu roti yang dipanggangnya selesai.

Shintarou yang kini sudah menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal pun mengawali rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Setelah mengawali sarapan, ia pun segera pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Shin-chan~ Bagaimana pagimu?" Saat Shintarou sampai di rumah sakit, ia langsung disapa oleh lelaki bersurai _raven_, asisten Shintarou sekaligus teman dekatnya, Takao Kazunari.

Shintarou tidak merespon, ia langsung melangkah pergi melewati Takao. Hal itu membuat Takao langsung mengikuti Shintarou lagi. "Shin-chan. Hei, aku bertanya kepadamu…" tetap tidak direspon.

"Shin-chan… kau masih mengingat kejadian itu…?" Langkah Shintarou terhenti, ia pun berbalik menghadap Takao. Iris hijaunya menatap Takao lekat, secercah kemarahan ada di dalam iris hijau tersebut. "Huh, menurutmu?"

Shintarou langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Takao di sana yang sedang menghela nafas. "Benar-benar ya…"

Di dalam ruang kerja Shintarou…

"…anak ibu hanya sedikit kelelahan saja. Berikan dia istirahat yang cukup dan porsi makan yang tepat…" Sekarang Shintarou sedang melayani pasiennya yang datang. Wanita berusia 30 tahunan itu mengangguk, sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya. "Begitu ya… terima kasih, Midorima-san…"

"Ya, sama-sama…" jawab Shintarou ketika wanita itu meminta pamit kepada Shintarou dan segera pergi dari sana sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya. Setelah ruangan itu sepi, Shintarou menghela nafas. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu ringan, juga tidak terlalu berat.

Dari dulu Shintarou sangat ingin menjadi dokter agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan perkataan Takao tadi. Shintarou menggigit bibirnya, mana mungkin ia melupakan hal itu? Dia sudah berjanji 'kan?

Orang yang paling disayangi Shintarou adalah Tetsuya seorang.

Shintarou membuka _handphone flip_nya, menampilkan sebuah _wallpaper_ dengan foto ia dan Tetsuya. Ponsel itu digenggam erat, foto yang ia ambil dengan Tetsuya saat berada di sekolah menengah.

Saat kondisi Tetsuya masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk." Shintarou menaruh _handphone flip_nya dan masuklah seorang lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ dengan iris _aquamarine_. Iris hijau Shintarou terbelalak lebar, dia 'kan… dia 'kan…

"Permisi. Saya ingin memeriksa kesehatan saya…" ujar lelaki itu. Katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, dia ingin segera memeluk lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu dengan segera. Melepas kerinduan yang sudah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Baiklah. Apa keluhan anda?" Shintarou berusaha bersikap tenang. Lelaki itu tetap pucat seperti biasa, iris _aquamarine_nya sewarna dengan langit yang cerah. Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya, "Ah… Saya merasakan sedikit pusing akhir-akhir ini, nafsu makan saya juga mengurang."

Shintarou mencatat apa yang dikatakan lelaki tersebut. Shintarou menyimpulkan, "Sepertinya anda terkena demam. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, anda tinggal minum obat dengan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup. Jangan makan makanan yang mengandung banyak minyak."

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian membungkuk. "Terima kasih…" kemudian ia berjalan menuju Shintarou dan langsung memeluknya yang menimbulkan rasa keterkejutan dari Shintarou sendiri. "…Shintarou-kun. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa menyembuhkanku… lagi."

Iris hijau Shintarou terbelalak lebar. Dari sekian banyak orang, benarkah ini Tetsuya? Tetsuya-nya? Teman semasa SMPnya? Bukan ilusi? Dia… masih mengingatnya…?

Shintarou menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Tentu saja… Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti dulu terulang kembali… Tetsuya…"

"Harapanku… akhirnya… tercapai…" gumam Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

A/N: Absurd? Iya, pake banget. Plis, aslinya saya mau buat sad ending tapi nggak jadi. Makin kasihan sama Shin-ku *disodok* yang terus-terusan nangis.

Saya juga percaya sama harapan. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Krisar diterima, flame diterima.

Mind to review?


End file.
